Talk:Single Player Campaign/@comment-9616329-20130516082946
Clash Of Clans - Level 28 - Arrow Head - Tesla Walkthrough (as of 16-05-13) I was fed up of Patrick's revised method for this still not working for me either - the Mortars seemed to lock onto my Archers JUST FINE….! Was also fed-up of all the REALLY HELPFUL people saying how easy it was with LEVELLED-UP troops and Dragons. Here's a solution I hope will be of more use to lower-tier players. I used this method myself last night to earn a 100% Perfect rating. I've used the long descriptive title to help more people find this…! This isn't a cheap method, but, if like me, you just want something that WORKS so you can progress to the next level, and can be attempted as low down as Town Hall Level 5, here's a way you can do it: Before you start, to do exactly what I did to win, you will need at LEAST: Town Hall Level 5 120 Army Capacity - so three Level 4 Army Camps; at least one Level 6 Barracks - my other two were Level 5. You also need a Level 3 Laboratory with; Barbarians upgraded to 3-Star level. Balloons upgraded to 2-star level. You then need to train: 70 Barbarians = 70 x 60 Elixir = 4,200 Elixir 10 Balloons = 10 x 2,500 Elixir = 25,000 Elixir Total Troop cost - 120 capacity and 29,500 Elixir. Then attack like this: 1. Deploy 35 Barbarians to the left of the goblin base fairly near the towers. DO NOT deploy in just two spots - drag your finger back and forth between the two Archer towers to drop randomly. Deploying in two spots just make them easy meat for the Goblin defences. 2. Repeat this on the right of the goblin base with the remaining 35 Barbarians. Again NOT in two spots - drag your finger back and forth between the two towers. 3. Now, HERE'S the IMPORTANT bit - WATCH AND WAIT. You DO NOT deploy the balloons if any of the four Archer Towers have survived. If it hasn't worked, and one or more Archer Tower survives, just End The Battle, and retrain another 70 Barbarians. Then try again, repeating the first two steps, until you mange to destroy ALL four Archer Towers. The point here is that the Barbarians are quick to train and only cost you 4,200 Elixir. Just two Balloons will cost you 5,000 Elixir and 20 minutes. 4. If all the Archer Towers are destroyed, then go ahead and deploy ALL TEN BALLOONS directly above the Hidden Teslas at the north of the map. Their combined firepower and splash damage should destroy them both almost immediately. The Balloons will then have enough combined numbers and strength between them to then take out the lone Air Defense. I actually ended up with three balloons left, which then had free reign to obliterate the rest of the base. But if even one survives, that will finish the job. And that's IT. This DOES work - I promise. Obviously, you can boost your chances further if you have a higher Town Hall level, stronger Barbarians, higher troop capacities, clan reinforcements, and lightning spells. You may also be able to do this with a Balloon or two less - but I would't want to try it…! I'm no expert, but I hope this is of help to ALL the people who have been struggling with the revised map. Bughunter426